fall_from_manfandomcom-20200215-history
Fall From Man (Book)
Fall From Man is going to be the first book in a four part series. The book follows Redman as he travels throughout the multiverse, encountering wonders and horrors. The book is divided into three big forms, chapters which comprise the larger plot heavy story-arcs, Meditary which make up as a somewhat short story, lasting only around 20 pages or slightly longer, and lastly intermissions which are very brief breaks, connections, or epilogues to the story, usually a chapter. Chapters: Chapter 1: The Beginning Finn and Simon are raised by a scientist in exchange for help, one day they are tasked to retrieve an ancient relic in the Forest of Ghosts, they are over their heads. In crisis Finn is compelled to swallow a red crystal he found a while back, he manifests a strong blood power and saves both him and his brother. They return to Dr. Graham with the Eridian artifact which is capable of both producing energy and allowing its wielder to shoot fire from their fingertips. Finn starts to suffer the effects of the crystal, first with physiological changes and later significant personality change with uncontrollable rage and blood lust, at night he goes out and slaughters villages, on the third night Dr. Graham and Simon intercept him and sedate him through significant help along with a large force of guards with guns. Dr. Graham built a machine and Finn wakes up inside it, arms restrained and the machine activated, powered by the Eridian Artifact, Dr. Graham begins to attempt to separate the crystal and Finn, as their personalities are already merging and diluting his own consciousness. The process slows progress until dangerous levels of energy are being used, as the crystal separate it fires an overloaded of charge, destroying both the machinery, blasting everyone back and freeing Finn from the containment. The crystal now separated managed to from some sort of humanoid blood creature, grabs the Eridian artifact and runs off. Chapter 2: Changing Tides It is revealed that the creature separated from Finn managed to retain a large amount of his personality, and vice versa. The blood lust and rage effect has stopped and although still present is significantly less pronounced, this creature has all the memories of Finn with a somewhat similar mindset although more cynical, depressed and nervous. Wants to do good but will do what it takes to survive. By this point Dr. Graham uses her influence to call for a hunt for the red creature, believing it as the core to retain the bloodthirsty nature, people involved are all caught up in their hunt and refuse to listen to reason, Red is forced to kill to stay hidden and survive. His views fall further, depression and fear begins to take hold and he begins a search for the other artifacts so he can have the power to :be a better person: and keep himself alive without killing. This continues for quite awhile both shortly in some and long, the artifacts began surfacing and Red manages to hold all of them by the end. He begins noticing similar signs pointing back towards the forest of ghosts. Chapter 3: Encounter at the Edge of The Universe The final encounter in the forest of ghosts, Red manages to reach it first and the ghosts no longer attack those who enter, and seem to have entered a state of hibernation with the artifacts retrieved. At the center of the forest is an outcropping that begins to surface more relics, mostly pristine. At the center is a moat of a thick viscous purple liquid glowing, at the center of the moat was a small white base with runes on it. Red dips his hands into this pool and is directly receives knowledge of the Eridians and the purpose of it. He learns the forest of Ghosts and a mass of the surrounding area is actually a massive cache of technology, why it was there is still unknown, he learns to speak the language and some basics of the Eridians, all technical knowledge no history however. The base at the center of the moat now formed a large arch way with a new 6th artifact floating in front of it, its color purple. This artifact doesn't do anything other than acting as a key/ maybe a personal teleporter. This device is specially an Eridian Emergency Evacuation device, which automatically attempts to bring the user in proximity with Eridian facilities. There is now way to work the device or program ways backwards, once through the portal there is no turning back. Intermission 1: Prologue Brief exploration on the nature of things he is experiencing now, if the purple relic is not the device that allows transportation this is the section where he get it Meditary 1: Decay Red starts experiencing seizures as his travels continues, reaching the third year of his travels across the multiverse. He is now desperate in his search for a solution as he realizes his red crystal cannot maintain an entire body of blood and needs an actual physical body again. His body experiences seizures and periods of unconsciousness. Furthermore the supply of blood that is still him is lowering. Meditary 2: The Ether This is where he will learn of alchemy and make an ether stone from living people to craft himself a body, he gets a small amount here. He now has a physical body he refurbished to be older around mid 20’s thoughts can change it at will. Intermission 2: Silence, Regret Though not directly mentioned Red has made a large amount of ether stones from either a country or several sections, the area around him is now silent and he feels regret and shame for what he’s done, but by now he has been desperate and has grown an immense fear of death. Chapter 4: The Warship It now has been an incredibly long time since Red has had an ether stone, roughly 70 to a 100 years, he has been studying Eridian relics which he kept being brought too. This time around he is searching for a large Eridian tower on a planet, he hires the help of a mercenary and braves down to the desert planet. The surrounding area is in a dangerous sandstorm that they pursue, eventually they find the tower, find the indents and Red uses his purple relic to open the facility. Inside they find the dead body of an Eridian. Once inside the AI demands authorization or it will terminate them ,using information stored from a long time ago he enters a strange verbal code that locks the AI, purging most of its memory and original functionality in exchange. They learn the tower is the only surviving part of the facility and is actually a planetary shield generator, Red takes the AI with them, now condensed into a single circular disk that is slightly wider than a palm of a hand. The AI informs them that nearby is an Eridian gateway, a hardliner to another universe. Initial information suggests that the portal has suffered significant weathering and is unstable, but early analysis suggests a strange world beyond as well as massive Eridian signals still propagating. They decide to activate they gateway and head through, on arriving at the other end the mercenary he hired heart stopped due to the influx of electricity, Red quickly recuperates her. Though they are not breathing the air residual smells leak in and it smells heavily of chemicals, metals and acid. The area is black grey and a large open field spreading out for miles. The sky itself is permanently dark and few nebula and strange astronomical anomalies are present. The AI recognizes that the universe itself is unstable and is old, roughly 1.2 trillion years, it is at the end of its lifespan and the hard gateway was the only way to reach it. Once that gateway gives way that is it. In the distance there are many colorful crystals, the same materials that makes up the Eridian runes and a single large Warship, comprised of a light white and black metals, crashed into the ground. Ghosts are flying by constantly, they distract an enter the ship. During the way Red has Zare either download or locally scan Eridian technologies that he cannot find elsewhere, during this they get interuniversal engine, holograms, gravitational tether, etc. They eventually have to fight their way to the back of the ship where they grab a chunk of glowing purple core, (it's important for much later). Eventually as they near the exit they get a bit complacent and a ghost banshee runs up and impales the mercenary killing her. Red eventually leaves through the portal which collapses. Red decides to name the AI Zare who now takes the appearance of a Eridian. She removes the qualifier that his teleporter always searches Eridian locations for him. Meditary/intermission 1 & 2 Experiences with Zare and their time, slight growth progression as usual nothing special. Intermission 3: Oh so Fearsome, yet Beautiful Red is in a world attacked by a god, he spent a bit hunting and predicts its next location curious. Eventually he decides to leave with the city evacuating when God descends, everyone including Red feel an immense pressure, making it incredibly difficult to breath, some weaker even die of oxygen deprivation or heart failure. This is nothing more than the immense presence of god, the body’s instinct to run, to hide as far only to the furthest possible level. Red leaves the world in fear after meeting eye contact with the god. This incident scars Red severely leaving him terrified, and further develops his hunger for power to not die, his survivalism is at its worst here and he is desperate for answers that may help. Chapter/Mediediatary: Inquiry of an Immortal Here he meets the fathom King (name pending) an old Deity who gives a lot of information. Similar to a god only significantly weaker. Red eventually takes up residence with him and it's assistant. He trains, learns somewhat martial arts and learns about Gods and deities to as much knowledge as he as. The deity further trains Red on how to increase his strength at the cost of his body, usually it's just taxing and sometimes dangerous but due to his ether stone Red can use it to far greater lengths. This gives him even greater strength than before at the cost of his ether stone when he activates it, he has far better control over his stone, body and strength now. Red surpasses the fathom king in strength quite easily, though his blood does get stronger he fails to use it in more advanced or conjunction ways. Here he learns the story of Ragnorak and their encounter with the shrine goddess. Eventually after around 7 years the Fathom King dies of old age, a somewhat unique sight for a deity, partially quickened by his use of strength training Red. He holds no regrets though and although acknowledges that Red has done bad things and likely will continue he believes his actions will outpace such evils in terms of good. Red leaves, slightly less scared and with a stronger understanding but an even stronger survivalist attitude. His fear now dictates a lot of action and he is overall far less helpful and heroic, more cowardly too. Chapter 5: An Empire of steel Red is about to travel to another universe on his endless journey but Zare reports she can’t get any signals from the other side, he proceeds anyway. The world is controlled by an alien empire called the Proprietary Arm who control the city with the enlistment of artificial and semi-organic robots. Due to some sort of universal jammer Zare and his relics have way less energy and thus perform significantly less powerful, the artifacts near useless and Zare performing only initial observations or simple tasks. Eventually Red is quickly hunted by them and is eventually hit with a warp cannon by a gunship, the result of which destroys his body instantly, deals a large amount of damage to his ether stone (costing a chunk of energy) and knocking him out, something which scares him, he cannot run, is actively hunted and is against a threat he cannot easily win against, from this point he only seeks escape. He is taken in by rebels who learn of his alien artifacts and enlist his help, he learns how to divert the rest of the power from the artifacts to Zare who can perform roughly 78% efficiency now Chapter 6: The Depot They get to the depot to get into the massive tower, sneak on a train and head into the tower. Not much to say, Chapter 7: The Tower. They climb up through the space elevator in an attempt to shut down the main operations and for Red to disable the interuniversal blocker. Progression upwards the tower until the control AI locks down the stairs, elevators and any passage, forcing them to do a manual override in the core. Inside the core itself Red has to deal with another gun ship, the core defender. Which drew power directly from the core to power forcefield drones and its dark matter laser. Through the use of telekinesis, and his artifacts Red manages to push it into the core and gain control, providing direct elevator access upwards. There the AI decides to separate the space elevator as they are high into orbit, separating the two sections massively keeping the upper area suspended with rockets, still receiving charged dark energy from the core. This is an effort in futility as with core access they deploy force fields to prevent the gunships from annihilating themselves. From here they access the actual facility which now show signs of being designed for creatures to walk through. During this a particularly large gunship annihilates sections of the lower tower to reveal places to fire upon them, eventually charging through the tower itself in a futile attempt to kill them. They eventually reach the AI core, take out its defender and it. With that gone Zzare, even at lower power, can now take direct access of the facility and although unable to access the troops or more advanced matters it calls in a direct access elevator straight to the top where the living members of the Arm reside. They kill them, and once they disable the inter universal jammer they immediately leave, leaving the others in the alien building to figure it out. Though before then without the AI robots are left on rouge or shutdown mode, leaving hope. Intermission internal look Internal dialogue with Red and himself and his current state Chapter 8: Two Worlds This is far in the future for Red, by this point he is 200-300 years old and has spent the last 50 years in this world which is a scifi world where a war for three worlds connected by wormholes are, ftl here doesn’t exist. Red is a mercenary who is hired by an Antheon State command named Markus, from there they discuss what he wants which is a custom designed ship. Red goes on to test his abilities taking out a refueling platform. They go on to investigate an outerworlds colony which is under Antheon control yet has gotten reports from an anonymous person that the colony is dealing with Ban Union, they are then attacked by Ban Union soldiers using high powered rifles dressed as Bandits, one or two of them are mechanical robots, a technology unseen in this world. They find the forge where these are made and take control of the facility, interestingly enough the internal workings are designs for a spaceship and some pieces of technology that are recognizable by Zare, they are building something that can travel to other universes (not eridian though). From there they head to the station Nero as they wait to be called down to the Antheon State’s core world Europa. Intermission: Europa Red finalizes designs for the ship with the mechanics on Europa and heads out to Praxis. Chapter 9: Battlefield on Praxis They progress through Praxis, until they get data of more interuniversal ship arts from an orbital drop off location Chapter 10: The Capital We go to the space station, large battle sequence, more information with a now clear idea, they go to the capital of the Ban Union in an attempt to either capture or kill the leaders of the government and cripple them as well as find any information on the dreadnought, couple ties start tying back now at something in the shadows. After breaking into the capital Red has to kill and in one way or another a majority of the leaders are killed, a couple run out. Red is corned by around 6 to 7 strange soldiers wearing bright white armor with glowing cyan trim. They surround him and attack every time he makes a move, either with their weapons or sound based weapons that destabilizes his blood. Eventually Red manages to take the edge after one slips up and it isn't long until they are all dead, he is now positive that the powers that be no longer tolerate his existence. The dreadnought is now in orbit of the planet and is going to launch an attack soon. Markus Red and the Pilot quickly hop onto their ship and leave the planet, finding that most communications are completely down so are running manually to warn the Antheon States. After passing into another solar system they are assailed by a flurry of advanced space crafts moving far faster, the ship crashes down onto an icy planet. The pilot dies in the crash and Red heals Markus’s wounds. As they leave the destroyed ship they notice a set of drop pods descending onto the planet. They are once more assailed by strange soldiers, interestingly three stand back with guns trained yet not firing. Markus deals with one, Red kills one but gets stabbed by a knife covered in a black flame. Red quickly learns that this injury is not automatically healing and causes an avalanche of the cliff side their on. When down on the ground Red pulls out the knife and manually heals his wound. They kill the rest of the soldiers, calls one of their ships under the guise of killing them both, and head to Europa. During this time Red adjusts his body to this mysterious black flame and although regeneration costs far more in injuries resulting from it his body now automatically heals it. When in the facility where Red ship which is now built is kept the announcements declare Red to be killed on sight along with anyone allying himself to him. They steal the ship but are once more chased by advanced fighters, Red manages to lose them with his S.T.U.R engine and heads to a new universe. Markus convinces Ref to go back and save the three worlds by killing the mastermind and revealing it. Chapter 11: Destruction and Creation Fight with Ragnorak, intense deity, free and release information. Red regarded as a war hero and although tensions still exist a truce is called and the dreadnought is not launched. Mediatary: The Colossus of Light Red finds the Colossus and the Spear, which he condenses and takes with him. He and Zare decides “its time” and begin preparations. Intermission: The Queen Piece POV Theodore a military general who is about to be executed against crimes against humanity, actions that won his side a bloody world war 3, but no pardon. Red comes, kill the soldiers and offers him to join him and start a new empire. Theodore accepts. Epilogue Red with Theodore and Zare return to Antheon State and the Ban Union, 7 years since he left political tensions internally (while country tensions are at an all time low) are at a high and are demanding mass reformation, coincidentally the Pantheon states are running a democratic election and the people of the Ban Union are demanding one be met. Eventually it is Red who wins, with offers of technology, health, status and contribution. The two empires merge into one.. Category:Meta